Insignificant
by AoiHikaru
Summary: Leading a perfect life, Arthur Kirkland thinks his life is mundane. Though seeking for something more fun to do- to participate in a war especially with the position of the king isn't something expected. Human names used. AU
1. The King Of Magic

**Okay just wait. I'm new to writing in this fandom and the human names got me hard. Please correct me if they're written wrong..**

**Honestly when I was making this it so reminded me of a game!**

**Don't own anything..**

**Chapter 1: King Of Magic**

* * *

><p>Arthur laid on his bed, his arm hanging off. His eyes stared at the dark ceiling and was thinking of nothing. His whole room was dark with the exception of his digital clock that read, <em>8:00PM<em>. His dull eyes kept staring at the ceiling, wondering when something exciting would happen.

Trophies, certificates and medals were scattered along the shelves of the room with his absolutely perfect pictures of him smiling with the first place of said. His binder was open with all of his completed homework which wasn't due until the end of the year. Tests, quizzes and exams have already been prepared for and studied. All sports have been perfected and there wasn't anything to do.

"Won't there be anything exciting to happen?" He asked himself, his fist clenching. "I hate weekends. There's not enough homework to get me occupied enough."

"Kesesese."

Arthur snapped into a sitting position and looked around the endless darkness of his room. The owner of the creepy laugh was unidentified and Arthur found that really creepy. He flicked the lights on and he took another look around the room. His laptop was off, along with his phone, and his clock didn't have a set time to ring. There was really nothing that would make that creepy sound.

"Kesesese."

"Bloody Wanker get out already!" Arthur snapped but to his dismay, nothing showed up. He fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling again. "That sound must've been just my horrible imagination trying to keep him busy. I live alone anyways." The boy began to laze around again while moaning about how he was bored.

"Kesesese! For the third party candidate he sounds so whiny!" A voice stated. "The great me shall choose him though!"

Arthur immediately looked at where the voice came from and stared at the man who was standing at his doorway. "Who the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm the one and only amazing Gilbert!" He exclaimed, pointing his thumb towards himself.

"Why are you in my house?"

Gilbert smirked, "I thought you'll never ask!" The man soon snapped his fingers and the two of them were no longer in Arthur's room but outside. There were two other people besides them who were pointing guns and swords at each other.

"Die." They both said in unison, both exchanging blows.

"W-why are they fighting?" Arthur asked.

"Because they're enemies." Gilbert bluntly answered. "Why else would they be fighting?"

"You've gotten slower." A blond boy with blue eyes stated.

"Says you, Alfred." The other man said, putting more force into his blows. "My kingdom shall emerge victorious."

The man named, 'Alfred', seemed to disagree as he shot way more bullets than when the two first started.

"Gilbert! You should stop them! They're going to kill themselves!" Arthur reasoned.

"? Why should the awesome me fight? If anything you should be fighting with them."

"Wha- why?!"

"Well there are three kingdoms that are fighting for this region. Melee, Missile and Magic. You're the king for the Magic Kingdom."

_Sounds like a game! _Arthur screamed inwardly, "But I can't even use magic."

Gilbert soon realized what Arthur had said a few minutes after. He quickly ran into a forest nearby then handed him a stick. "Here, pretend it's a wand, it'll probably give you some magic."

Arthur held the stick and soon realized it was a branch.

"But it _was _made by the awesome me so it should give you a +100 in your magic! Kesesese!"

"You git! This is a bloody stick!" Arthur exclaimed.

"And that's exactly why! You should rely on yourself to create your kingdom. Not rely on the awesome me. Even though I know it's hard not leaning on the greatest kingdom ever."

"You're a kingdom too? I thought there was only three."

"Well once you won the war, you can obviously change it. You _are _the ruler of the region." Gilbert said, making it sound like it was something that everyone was supposed to know. Ignoring the fact that the boy only had a stick as a weapon he started pushing him into the fight. "Anyways get in there too! They're twenty years ahead of building they're kingdom!"

"What! Let go of me you bloody wanker! Why couldn't you pick me when I was twenty years ago when they started?!"

"You can't expect the awesome me to throw a baby into battle! That's uncool."

"So those two are forty or something?"

"Nope, they've lived here forever so they're time has slowed down. Yours has too. Now hurry on! The awesome me wants to see your difference between them. Kesesese."

Arthur was soon shoved into the battlefield and caught the attention of the two who were fighting.

"Are you a civilian?" The man with black hair asked, turning frightful to happy, "Would you like to join Melee? I'm Kiku."

"I think you'd rather join Missile. I'm Alfred." He introduced.

"I can't really join you. The man over there told me I'm Magic." Arthur explained, trying not to make enemies on the first introduction.

Kiku and Alfred's happiness auras suddenly turned grim as they showed a hostile presence. "Magic Kingdom? Die."

"W-Wait! At least let me make a different wand!"

Kiku ignored the man's plead and slashed at Arthur who was undeniably good at dodging thanks to the sports he had taken. Alfred soon joined in the crossfire by shooting bullets with incredible accuracy and was able to nick him a few timed but nevertheless Arthur was able to dodge the two simultaneously.

"Hey boy, the only thing you've been doing right now has been dodging. You're magic so you should use it." Kiku coldly stated.

"I don't know how!" Arthur exclaimed, panting from the workout he received.

"Hehehe! You're kingdom will fall in no time!" Alfred grinned, reloading his bullets.

And soon Alfred and Kiku started attacking Arthur.

"Kesesese. He's been holding out longer than I expected." Gilbert smirked.

_Me? My bloody kingdom will be gone before I've even got to begin? I- Even though I don't want to do this I don't want to lose! _Arthur yelled in his head.

"What's wrong? Slowing down already?" Alfred asked as a bullet scratched Arthur's clothes. He smiled happily then kept shooting.

"The only reason you're getting nicks and scratches is because of me. Remember that." Kiku glared.

"Whatever!"

_How the bloody hell am I supposed to use magic?! _Arthur thought while trying to keep pace with the two enemies, _Like a video game?_

"Bubble!" Arthur yelled, his wand pointing outwards. A single tiny bubble came out and flew away. He smiled at his accomplishment of using magic but then realized it did absolutely no damage to the two other kings.

"Nice attack." Alfred sneered.

"It's my first time you git!" Arthur then raised his wand again then started chanting, "Bubble," again. Tiny bubbles flew in the sky as more and more were produced by the stick.

Kiku reached his hand out and touched a bubble. The contact between him and the bubble caused a spark to light up but Kiku immediately made the pain go away. "I'll take my retreat now. You have something interesting but it won't be fun if it isn't polished one bit." And soon he ran away.

"Heh, the wimp just saw me and wanted to run away. I'll take my leave too. But if we ever cross paths again I won't go easy on you." Alfred waved his hand then walked away casually.

Arthur fell to his knees then stared at his branch. _It's crazy how this was actually able to produce bubbles. _But the boy snapped out of his thoughts as he heard clapping behind him.

"Kesesese, It's great you didn't die. But if it was the awesome me I would've beat the crap out of them!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Gilbert!" A voice hollered from a far. Arthur had no clue who it was but apparently it was a person that could scare even the 'greatest' kingdom.

The figure came closer and closer and it was revealed that it was a girl with brown hair, "Gilbert! Where were you?! The paperwork is piling again!" She took out a frying pan then hit him on the head.

"Ugh," Gilbert moaned, "If you ever become a the winning kingdom just remember that paperwork will be hell."

"Gilbert hurry!" The girl yelled.

"The awesome me is coming Elizaveta!" Gilbert yelled back, irritated.

"Wait! Where am I supposed to go?!" Arthur yelled.

Gilbert threw a map to him then exclaimed, "You're territory is green! Good luck!" Then he left with the girl named Elizaveta.

Arthur stayed there for a while, stupefied at what happened over the past hour. He was lazing around in his apartment, got abducted by Gilbert, assaulted by two kings and now left alone. _Wow, that was a really productive hour._

Arthur unrolled the map and saw he got the smallest territory since he was twenty years behind in making his kingdom. There were plenty of villages, mines and they even had capitals in the Melee and Missile territory. In the Magic there was a capital- and that was about it. It was circled so it was like Gilbert was telling him to go there.

Arthur grinned, "So I'll be heading to my capital."

He was about to get ready to go when he didn't even know where he was. He looked around the whole map but saw no other pen indications. He flipped the map and saw a coordinate on the back. Remembering his longitude and latitude classes, which he hated with a passion, he found his location and so he started going south from where he was to go to his capital. It was literally a straight line south from where he was at the current moment.

"Let's go." He said to himself after he rested then started.

* * *

><p>Not to keep himself bored he kept playing with the stick that Gilbert gave him. "Bubble. Bubble." Two small bubbles appeared but they were still small. Arthur touched the bubble and realized a spark slightly hurting his skin.<p>

"I can use the shock to my advantage!" Arthur exclaimed. "Massive bubble!"

And a small bubble appeared once again.

"Why can't I get this right?"

For hours of walking, Arthur kept using bubbles and trying to make it bigger but nothing was better from when he was battling Kiku and Alfred. "At this rate I won't be able to even catch up to those two!"

After a few minutes of him being depressed he decided to do a different spell. Not an attacking spell but a summoning. He tried for an image of a gigantic dragon that had amazing wings and had a mouth that breathes fire and loved him a lot. He imagined it hard then raised his stick then announced out loud.

"Summon."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so maybe I might have made Arthur a bit too OOC... I'm so sorry! I've written up to like Chapter nine I think but I'm not going to post them all at once. Mainly because I'm slow at making chapters. But with nine chapters there's like 13, 000+ and I'm just so proud of it. Mainly because I always write short stories. Well thanks for reading :D<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated~~**

**Published: December 24, 2014**


	2. Not Enough Sorues!

**Thank you guest so much for reviewing! But I'm not sure you'll be able to find it again because I've completely changed the summary and title. But it still seems a bit mundane to me :( If you guys ever have any suggestions for summaries or titles then please PM or review them! Oh and guest I hope you do find this story again!**

**So the second chapter goes a bit slower but it is necessary for the future chapters so please deal with it. Maybe I could post to third one today as well? If I'm in a good mood. I just came back from America (Hey Hey Number One U.S.A!) and I'm kind of tired but since it's already written out I just need to edit it. Oh god I hate editing so much...**

**Chapter 2: Not Enough Sorues!**

* * *

><p>"Summon."<p>

A puff of pink smoke emerged from his stick then a flying bunny came. It was mint green and really small. It had absolutely no attack power and couldn't even pick anything up.

"I did a really good job." Arthur sighed to himself as he continued walking. The bunny laid on his head. Usually he would consider that torture but it was comforting and he enjoyed it. "I'll think of a name for you so just wait." He felt the bunny nod.

_Maybe the problem isn't with me but my wand? It is a stick after all, _Arthur thought as he started gripping his wand tightly. It fell apart quickly. Arthur soon realized it was broken and started trying to piece it together. The bunny disappeared as well but left behind a paper with a magic circle but he shoved it in his pocket and tried to piece the wood together. But it was no use, the stick was broken.

"Great now even my weapon is dead." Arthur sighed as he grabbed the broken stick and continued walking without the bunny on his head.

The sun was setting as the moon was rising and Arthur hadn't seen any sign of the capital. The sky darkened as the sun had completely disappeared. Suddenly a flicker of a light popped on. Arthur cheered to himself that he had finally been able to find a person or even better yet a whole village. He quickly changed his pace from walking to running at full speed like he did on the track field and reached the light source rapidly.

Lamps were made form glittering magic flames and there were happy people walking around. It was a lively place.

Arthur walked up to one man and asked, "Is this the capital of the Magic Kingdom?"

The man replied with a wide grin, "Of course! Our king hasn't risen yet but we've been working on this ever since the region wars have began!" Then he soon walked away.

Arthur looked around, "I rule this?"

An old lady walked passed him and sensed a hint of magical power. She grabbed his shoulders and made a huge commotion, "Gilbert! Gilbert's magic is in this stick! He's our king!"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked, confused.

Everyone in the plaza fell to their knees and chanted, "King."

"Halt!" A voice spoke out, everyone shutting their mouths. "King follow me."

Arthur took a while to understand what was happening. After about a minute of shock he ran to the voice and saw a man in a uniform with a girl beside him.

"Your majesty. I'm Basch, she's Erica." The man introduced with the girl beside him bowing.

"Uhh- I'm kind of new to this world so I have no idea what's happening." Arthur explained.

Basch nodded in acceptance, "I see. We have been ruling here since the Region Wars have started but I bestow the power onto you so give us orders."

"Can you help me fight?" Arthur almost immediately said with a gleam in his eyes.

Erica nodded, "I'll help with magic. Nii-san will help with your combat."

Arthur smiled, "Really! Thank you!"

"But rest for now. We'll get someone else to help you. Erica show him his room." Basch commanded.

Erica nodded and signalled Arthur to follow her and so he did and the two disappeared into the grand mansion.

* * *

><p>"The secret of the Maple Leaf. I'm not sure he'll be willing to teach the new king who knows nothing."<p>

"No. I refuse. The last king I've taught used the Maple Leaf to hurt people."

"Please. This king doesn't know a single thing." Basch pleaded. "At least bless him."

"I refuse. Leave."

"Just because _he _betrayed you doesn't mean you could start acting like this." Basch said as he got up and left.

"It's not like I wanted to act like this." A tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

><p>"So what's your first spell that you've used?" Erica asked.<p>

"B-Bubble." Arthur answered, embarrassed by his weak spell.

"Give it a try."

"I don't have a wand." Arthur pointed out.

"Use mine." She handed him a wand that had a flower emblem with a purple ribbon tied at the bottom.

Arthur took it then chanted, "Bubble." An average sized bubble flew from the tip of the wand so Erica touched it. A large shock left the girl paralyzed and unable to comprehend anything for a second until she was able to use healing magic on herself.

"That was bigger than before!" Arthur exclaimed.

"But it wasn't your full potential." Erica reminded him. "This wand isn't suited to a personality like yours. Shall we go to the wand shop?"

Arthur nodded as he returned the wand and walked with her through the capital again. He passed by many people who were able to use magic and people who weren't. Nevertheless, they all mixed in and were happy.

"We're here." Erica announced as Arthur's attention immediately turned to her.

"So this is a wand shop?" Arthur said as he gazing at the wands on display.

"Hello Mister. We're looking for a wand that matches his personality." Erica said to the person at the cashier.

"Okay, leave it to me." The man walked to Arthur then inspecting every part of him. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Arthur smiled.

"I know exactly which wand to give you." The man said as he ran to the back of his shop and shuffled through various wands. He emerged from the room and handed Arthur a wand with a dark colour of wood with a hilt of a patterned 'X'. But the last X on the bottom was coloured bright silver.

"This is a wand that's been past down to me from a certain person." The man said. "But this wand certainly matches you and would definitely raise your magic by tons."

"Are you sure?" Erica asked as she grabbed the wand from Arthur's hand and felt the tremendous magic power.

"Anything for the king. But- I'm afraid that also comes with a price." He said.

"Oh I worked part time so tell me your price." Arthur said, emphasizing it with his wallet from his back packet and his hand brushing his never ending bills of his currency.

The man looked confused, "Oh right. Our king is from a different world. That's not our currency."

"What?! Can I reserve it? I'll get the money!"

Erica giggled as she handed the man a few coins with strange symbols on them, "It'll be my treat."

"Miss you're short a few thousand. Five Sorues isn't enough." He said as he returned the five Sorues.

Erica immediately looked into her wallet and saw the dark emptiness of nothing. "Heheh. Can I go get Nii-Sama?"

"Lieutenant Basch? Sure, I'll leave this on reserve."

"Please and thank you." Erica bowed as she walked away politely, dragging Arthur along.

* * *

><p>"So Basch surely has enough money for the wand?" Arthur asked as he escaped from the girl's grasp.<p>

"Uh- Nii-Sama is a bit tight around money but I'm sure he'll make an exception for you." Erica assured but she herself wasn't even sure that he would've allowed them to borrow that much money when the country itself was still in development.

"Is that him?" Arthur asked.

Erica gaped, "How could you see him from miles away?"

"I just felt his presence." He shrugged then headed towards Basch, Erica following.

"Nii-Sama!" Erica approached, grabbing the lieutenant's attention.

"Oh, just came back from the Wand Store?" Basch asked as he patted her head a few times.

"About that-" Arthur started, "We don't have enough money."

Basch frowned, "Money shouldn't be a problem for basic wands, 5 Sorues should be enough."

"Well about that-" Erica continued, "I wanted one that would make up for his weakness and we managed to find a tremendously amazing one."

"How much are we talking about here?" Basch asked.

Arthur sugar coated the words and told him the price.

Basch stood there in silence. "No."

"Why?! Our king has to stand up to Kiku and Alfred!" Erica protested, the first time she has since her rebellious stages.

"But that means using money! If he's king then he should ask for a discount!" Basch retorted. "Now take ten more Sorue and buy an amateur wand. Why should a wand even be priced that high?"

"The person who sold it requested it to be sold at that price." Arthur explained then took the Sorues.

"Well I'll be taking my leave. I have a meeting to attend to. I bid you farewell." Basch soon left and had a gloomy aura after losing ten Sorues.

Erica sulked as soon they made their way back to the store. "I can't believe I went against Nii-Sama!"

"It's okay- It was for what you wanted." Arthur reassured and made Erica smile.

"Thank you."

"N-No problem." Arthur stuttered then walked into the wand store.

"Ah- got the money?" The man asked.

"Unfortunately not." Arthur sulked, "Are there any basic wands that suit me?"

The man got up and walked around his king, inspecting once again. "There are many that suit a violent, hard headed, stubborn, obnoxious, loud, annoying, sweet and loving person like you. But I think this is the best for now. It mixes black and white magic, 15 Sorues."

Arthur decided to protest that he wasn't violent, hard headed, stubborn, obnoxious, loud and annoying but held it in since he was being nice.

"May we still reserve that wand?" Erica asked as she exchanged the money necessary.

"Of course. But if someone could actually pay for this it's going sold. I haven't gotten rid of this for twenty years already." The man laughed then handed the wand to Arthur.

"Thank you very much!" Arthur bowed, "I'll make sure to get the money as soon as I can!"

The man smiled, "Please do so."

Arthur and Erica soon left the Wand Shop without the amazing wand but the wand right now was sufficient and had many things they looked for.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay if you still don't understand Sorue is their currency. Maybe I didn't make it clear enough.<strong>

**So as you could probably tell literally nothing happened in this chapter besides Arthur finding civilization and finding this awesome wand. I wish he had it but that would make him way too Over Powered for someone who just came to a new world. You got to take stuff slow... **

**But I swear in the third chapter things will start to develop a bit more...**

**The Secret Of The Maple Leaf. I think everyone knows who has it. *Cough* *Cough* Everyone knows it so I shouldn't even give a hint. Unless you don't know his name of course. Who was I talking about?**

**Reviews are appreciated~~~**

**-See ya**

**Published: December 27, 2014**


	3. I Got A Job!

**Well here it is! Thank you so much Superwholockingers! You reviewed and added me as a favourite author :3 Makes me happy.**

**So I'm updating again just after two days of Chapter two... Am I updating too fast? Well this Fanfiction won't be updating so fast once school starts and I run out of ideas so I think I should take it easy after this..**

**Chapter 3: I Got A Job!**

* * *

><p>"Nii-San! Look at Arthur's progress!" Erica exclaimed, pointing a finger at her king.<p>

Arthur nodded then chanted, "Bubble," Then a bubble smaller than average came out.

"Nii-San please touch the bubble!"

Basch touched the bubble and wasn't able to move for a second. "I see, paralyze. A great combo indeed. But unfortunately it's weak."

Arthur sighed, "The wand doesn't make up for my weak magic."

"Well what can you do? You haven't touched magic at all before last week." Basch explained. "Well Erica leave the combat to me. You may take a rest. If you could, try anything to get _him _to help with our training."

Erica nodded eagerly then ran off into the mansion.

"Now-" Basch started as he charged near Arthur and kicked his side and knocked the king into a tree, "We're starting combat."

Arthur got up and remembered all the martial arts he's taken then got into a ready position. Basch didn't move so he took this as an invitation. He charged in with his wand in front then chanted, "Bubble."

Basch swiftly dodged the bubbles with no unnecessary movement then tried hitting Arthur's nerves with a knife hand but to no avail. But quickly thinking he swiped Arthur off his feet and so said fell with a loud thud with his wand in the ground next to him.

"You may have fought in your other world but that isn't nearly as much experience and skill that you need to even measure up to one soldier. Maybe Erica could even beat you." Basch coldly stated.

Ashamed, Arthur looked away but then turned back to Basch, "Again!"

Basch smirked then continued with his training schedule.

* * *

><p>"Please!" Erica pleaded on her knees. "The boy is hopeless and could only produce a bubble smaller than average!"<p>

"Why should I care?"

"Because he's the king of where you live!" Erica reasoned.

"I'm merely here to hide from that kingdom."

"They'll find you nevertheless. I can always call them."

"Don't you dare." The man threatened as he raised a wand with a maple leaf emblem.

"Try me." Flowers sprouted from the ground as she raised her wand and aimed at the man.

"Maple block."

"Flower shards!" The petals of the flowers detached from its stems and turned hard and sharp then aimed at his barrier of maple leaves, breaking it and slightly grazing the man.

"Erica you've grown and have gotten more strength the last time we've met but- that's unfortunately not enough." The man soon chanted, "Polar Run!"

A bunch of polar bears soon appeared from thin air and ran towards Erica.

"You- I'll be back! Then I'll convince you to come to the magic side and not just neutral!"

* * *

><p>Arthur stepped out of the shower and changed into the basic clothes of his country. A basic white dress shirt with a black tie then trousers and loafers. His wounds have already been healed from the healers and the infirmary.<p>

He sighed at how weak he was during the combat class. _It's like even if your a master in martial arts in my world you'll be dead in a hit here. I'm so lucky I even survived._

Soon remembering what Basch said, he left the mansion and started exploring his capital. Bascu told him to leave the capital north east and he'd find Erica there. It probably wasn't as extravagant compared to the Melees or the Missiles but it was still developed and had more than what a city needs to be recognized a city. Leaving the capital, Arthur walked a path down from where he first came from. Suddenly he heard large stomping creep closer and closer.

And a shriek was heard.

Arthur recognized the voice quickly, "Erica?!"

Erica soon came into view from the horizon, but it wasn't just her, bunches and bunches of polar bears were behind her. "Run Arthur!"

Reacting quickly he ran as well with Erica a few steps behind them. The capital was soon reached at the polar bears disappeared.

"What were you doing with polar bears?!" Arthur asked.

"Ehe... I was just walking and they attacked!" She lied.

"I'm not sure why you would be walking here but I'm glad you're safe." Arthur smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anyways lets get you back to Basch. He asked me to retrieve you." He soon led the way back through the capital and back at the mansion.

"Well?" Basch asked as soon as he saw them.

Erica shook her head and sighed, "I'm sorry Nii-san. I think I got him more angry."

"Who're are you gits talking about?" Arthur asked but got no answer.

"Why don't you go for a job. Didn't you say you were going to go look for a job today?" Basch said, successfully avoiding answering his question.

"Right! Well see you two later!" Arthur waved his hands and walked away into the bustling shopping district.

"I hope he doesn't get scammed." Basch said as he walked in his office with Erica, starting to do his paperwork.

"I hope so too." Erica prayed as she started her half of the paperwork as well.

* * *

><p>"What to do, what to do," Arthur muttered to himself. <em>I can't make weapons or wands, I'm not sure I'll do good in pubs since I-I prefer not to be around alcohol. Waitress, cashier and sales assistant won't make too much money. <em>

Soon he came across a wooden sign with a maple leaf in the corner. It read, _House maid needed. 15 Sorues per hour._

_I'm not sure if I'm qualified to be a maid but I could be qualified to be a House Servant._ Arthur thought. Soon he saw where it was and walked into the forest where polar bears were chasing Erica. "I hope they don't bug me."

It didn't take him long to find a cottage house with the same sign he saw back where he saw it then knocked on the door. With each little fidget he made the floorboard kept creaking and that made him more nervous.

"I told you I'm not teaching him!" A loud voice echoed from in the house.

Arthur shrieked but regained his composure then stuttered, "I-I'm here to get t-the job!"

Loud footsteps came pounding towards the door as Arthur expected the worse and shut his eyes. _Please not a ghost. Please not a ghost. Please a fairy. Please a fairy._

The door flung open and a blonde boy who had glasses and was holding a polar bear came rushing out. "Finally! Someone came!" He exclaimed.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes and slowly his heartbeat returned to a normal rate. "I'm Arthur Kirkland and I don't mind working here."

The man's eyes brightened, "Really?! I'm Matthew Williams! Hurry in!"

Arthur nodded and then followed the man into a nice and clean house. It seemed weird to him though, seeing that the outside and floorboards were creepy and scary as himself drunk. "How come it's so different from the outside?"

"You see it's really convenient to have magic!" Matthew exclaimed as he seated himself on a couch.

Arthur sat across from him and sulked, "Lucky. I just started magic and I'm having endless troubles."

Feeling empathy Matthew suggested, "Maybe I could teach you a few magic moves. But just the basics."

Arthur's face brightened, "Really?! I'll get to work immediately!"

Matthew chuckled, "Well get to it and good luck!"

Arthur nodded then got the cleaning supplies and started cleaning the house.

* * *

><p>"How was that?" Arthur asked as everything around him and Matthew was shining.<p>

"Amazing! And that was only under one hour!" Matthew exclaimed. Soon his eyes turned to the kitchen and saw something burnt on a sparkling cookie tray. "What's that?"

"It's of course my delicious scones! Try one!" Arthur said with pride.

Matthew picked one up and could feel that his hands were rejecting the harmful food. It was basically charcoal and smelt like it was burning in the inside still. He swallowed some of his spit in preparation to eat the 'delicious' food. Soon he shoved some of the scone in his mouth.

"Well?' Arthur asked. "I was called a bad cook back where I lived but I say I did pretty good in this one."

_You think this is good?!_ Matthew screamed in his head as he gulped down the bitter charcoal. "Actually cooking is not part of the 'House Maid' job. Just leave it to me." He lied.

"Is that so?" Arthur asked but then nodded. "I see. Well I'll be leaving since there really isn't anything to clean."

"No!" Matthew yelled, grabbing Arthur's right hand.

Arthur looked at him confused.

"I mean go ahead! Here's your pay!" Matthew smiled as he passed thirty Sorues into his hands.

"I didn't work for this long." Arthur said.

"But you deserve it." Matthew smiled. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Why of course!" Arthur answered then left Matthew.

"Ah~ I'm alone again~" He squeezed his polar bear, Kumajirou, tighter.

* * *

><p>"I'm back Basch, Erica!" Arthur hollered from the entrance then stepped into the mansion.<p>

"Welcome back!" Erica greeted as Arthur walked into the tea room.

"How much money did you make?" Basch asked.

"Thirty Sorue!" Arthur grinned while showing the thiry Sorues.

Erica and Basch walked closer to inspect if it was a fake but indeed it was the currency they used.

"What's your job?" Erica asked as she held the Sorues in her hands.

"House maid. I cleaned this man's house and he gave me these."

"What a generous man." Basch smiled then returned the Sorues to him. "But you're still a long way from your goal."

"I know. But at this pace maybe I will reach it soon."

**_Reach the price? Maybe. Reach the end of the war? Not close._**

* * *

><p><strong>So I finally finished editing this chapter! The ending was so cliche! So sorry~~ But I just had an urge to write something like that. <strong>

**Wait I have a question since I'm new to Fanfiction: Do people actually read Author's notes? **

**I wonder if they do... I think they should because they could be interesting and hint towards the future of the story. **

**Reviews are appreciated~~**

**-See ya**

**Published: December 29, 2014**

**Edited: I'm so sorry I posted the story twice. Forgive me Please!**


	4. Kiku Visits? WHY!

**So much for waiting for a week -.- Well Winter Vacation is almost over and I'm actually really sad.. I also have this presentation to do soon! I'm so scared!**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and favourited and followed! Saying thanks again because you are all amazing :D So is everyone else. But just saying you're all amazing!**

**Chapter 4: Kiku Visits? WHY?!**

* * *

><p>Basch took a quick second to swipe at Arthur's legs but he stepped back then charged in again with his wand ready to chant any spell. Basch took out his wand as well and said, "Fire Bomb." Circles of fire were aimed at Arthur but he dodged them- well not quite. The bombs were homing and started following Arthur each move he took.<p>

Arthur grunted as he dizzily took more and more steps and tried avoiding each bomb that exploded when it came in contact with anything. Suddenly thinking of a good idea he ran into the forest nearby and had the bombs hit the trees. Surprisingly they had amazing explosive power and was able to knock him off his feet more than five times.

When all bombs were out of sight he ran out of the forest to confront Basch. When he made it out he felt something hot. He looked up and saw more than a dozen bombs.

"Bloody Wanker."

* * *

><p>"Arthur! Arthur! Please wake up!"<p>

Arthur opened his eyes but couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry, "Allistor..." His eyes soon adjusted to the brightness and he saw Erica worrying and Basch dozing off in a chair.

"What happened?" Arthur asked as he hazily got up.

Erica soon stopped her worrying and Basch snapped awake.

"You were wrecked by my bombs. That shows you don't focus on one part of a picture but everything." Basch bluntly stated then walked out. "You have magic next then you could go to your part time job."

"Great. At least I don't need to handle fire bombs for the rest of the afternoon." Arthur sighed as he got out of bed and followed Erica into her magic room.

"Okay today we'll rest with your bubbles." Erica explained. "I saw this paper while I was washing clothes. Is it yours?"

"Oh yeah! I summoned this bunny but when it disappeared it left this." Arthur answered as he closely looked at the paper.

"Great. Say, 'summon' while holding this piece of paper up." Erica instructed.

Arthur nodded then did exactly as told, "Summon."

The light green bunny came flying out of a puff of smoke created by the wand. It landed on his head and stayed there.

"I'll call you Flying Mint Bunny!" Arthur smiled as he patted the bunny.

"I'm not sure your bunny would really be any useful during a battle." Erica thought aloud as she held up her own paper and chanted, "Summon."

A little girl who wore green and had green hair stared at Arthur. "Enemy?"

Erica shook her head, "Nope! He's my student!" She proudly exclaimed.

"Hmm.. Seems weak." The girl bluntly stated.

"Don't say that! He's the king of this country! Anyways Hana do you see any spells that suit him?"

Hana grinned slightly then responded, "Instant Death: Eat The Scone!"

"You git! I'm not _that _bad at cooking!" Arthut protested.

"I was joking." Midori laughed in sarcastic voice. "Here try this." She handed Erica a paper then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry. My summons are really sarcastic but are nice at times." Erica apologized then read the paper. She gaped. "The most compatible magic with you is Heaven and Fairy Magic."

"Is it hard?" Arthur asked.

Erica nodded viciously, "With the effort you have to make your bubble spell bigger it isn't enough to even use the weakest Heaven Magic. Fairy may be easy for you though."

"Then should we stick with the bubbles?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure. But I know two really good teachers who could teach you those two and the other thing Hana wrote."

"What's the other thing?"

Erica stood silent. "But I'm not sure he's willing so we'll leave the new magic learning until tomorrow. We'll be working on your bubbles."

"Bubble!"

* * *

><p>"Nice to see you again!" Matthew happily smiled.<p>

Arthur nodded then cleaned the house in the usual time again.

"Care for some tea before you leave again?" Matthew asked as he held a tea pot with two cups and biscuits ready on the sparkling coffee table.

"Why of course!" Arthur smiled as he sat down and munched on the biscuits while having idle conversations with Matthew.

"Do you want to learn a simple magic?" Matthew asked.

"Really?! What kind?!" Arthur asked, delighted by how much new magic he was going to learn between today and tomorrow.

"Hmmm... How about Light of Life and Shadow of Death?"

Arthur stood quiet.

"No it's not really a life or death situation spell. Light of Life heals anyone and could heal up to ten people if practiced properly and Shadow of Death curses an enemy and deals a lot of damage. But the two take a lot of magic and wary out your body so don't use it too much during battle."

"So you'll teach me these spells?" Arthur asked.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Arthur walked home from Matthew's house, satisfied with being capable of cursing an dealing damage to Matthew and healing him and lifting the curse away.<p>

"King! King!" Erupted from the capital. Arthur ran through the yelling crowd and saw a face he didn't want to see.

King of the Melee, Honda Kiku.

Trying not to make any faults, mistakes, show fear, show trembling or show shaking he bravely walked in front of the rowdy crowd and confronted Kiku.

"Do you have any business with me?" Arthur asked in a cold and sharp voice, credits to the Theater For Youth which he attended.

Kiku noticed his change in tone from when they first met but took dismissed it as something irrelevant. "I wanted to check how you're country is doing."

"None of your business."

"It's my business since I'll be taking over your land once I win region wars."

"No one has decided you were going to win it!" A voice from the crowd yelled, everyone else agreeing.

"Hmph. If anyone is going to win it's either mine or Alfred's. The magic country is too undeveloped to handle winning this war."

"Who ever said we were underdeveloped. We have something you and Alfred could never obtain." Arthur bluffed.

Kiku looked at him with slight interest, "Oh, and what may that be?"

Arthur never really thought about it and was obviously just bluffing. He didn't respond until he could think of the best lie, "It's a secret."

"I see." Kiku sighed, disappointed. He was turning back as he tightened his grip against the hilt of his sword. "Then I'll have to get the secret out of you."

He unsheathed his sword then charged towards Arthur who was lucky enough to get away with a few strands of his hair being cut off and not his whole left cheek.

Arthur jumped back a few steps.

"Bubble!" He chanted about six times in Kiku's direction but unfortunately none of them hit. Kiku charged in a kept slashing at Arthur's vital areas and where it was hard to dodge. But It made him angry that Arthur was somehow able to avoid them.

"Maple Cut!" Matthew announced jumping into the battle as he ran out of a bush and stood in front Arthur.

Kiku moved aside and dodged the sharpened maple leaves, "Who are you?"

"How dare you attack my employee." Matthew hissed.

Kiku chuckled, "Who could ever be in top of Arthur if he's at top?"

"I'm his boss and I give him money." Matthew coldly replied.

"Hmmm.." Kiku stared then noticed something. "Hey, you're the one who's wanted."

"Wanted by who?" Arthur almost immediately asked.

"Oh he never told you? He's wanted by-"

"I'll find Yao for you!" Matthew declared, cutting him off.

"You- How do you know about him?!" Kiku viciously yelled.

"I have my connections." Matthew smirked, "So do you want me to get him or not?"

"F-Fine." Kiku stepped back, returning his sword into its casing.

"But in return you cannot lay on Arthur."

"Fine. But if you don't return in six months I'll make a full on invasion towards the Magic Kingdom and kill everyone."

"We'll see about that."

Kiku left with one last glare towards Arthur and Matthew and walked away from the capital.

"Thank you so much." Arthur bowed.

"No need. But I wonder why they attacked you, you're not even the king. Actually I don't even know who the king is." Matthew trailed off.

"Actually I'm-"

"Anyways I'll bless you." Matthew smiled as he held his two hands in front of him and chanted, "May the spirit of the Maple Leaves and the Polar Bears guide you through rough and cold and protect you from endless disasters."

A faint maple leave appeared on top of Arthur then faded away.

"You'll be protected and healed whenever you're hurt. But remember the effects lessen and lessen as time goes by." Matthew the smiled. "Goodbye Arthur. Have these last few Sorues."

And he left.

Arthur stood there while holding the hundreds of Sorues that Matthew had given him. Were they for the hours he's never worked? He stood there for a second until something touched his back. He turned around and saw Erica and Basch.

"Have you received the blessing of the holy spirit?" Erica asked.

Arthur nodded.

"Was he the one you worked for?" Basch asked.

Arthur nodded.

"Let's go home." Erica patted his back then led him to the mansion as Basch stayed to make sure there were no spies or radios to hear what they were planning.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked as the two stopped at the door.

"Why wouldn't I be? He's coming back after he finds Yao for Kiku. Until then I have to master the spells he's given me." Arthur explained.

"Which spells?"

"I'll show you them later. Good night." Arthur walked into his room.

"Night to you too." Erica smiled then walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Just saying I really like the title :3 Long but awesome. Sorry for making Canada really really OOC! He's been scarred so I guess that's an excuse to not act the way he does in the anime right? Right? Tell me it's alright!<strong>

**I promised myself I would introduce everyone's name if they make an appearance so I'm starting that now even though that should happen when they first appear...**

**Arthur - England**

**Alfred - America**

**Kiku - Japan**

**Matthew - Canada**

**Basch - Switzerland**

**Erica - Lichtenstein **

**I think the first four are pretty obvious though XD **

**Reviews are appreciated~~**

**See you**

**Published: January 2. 2015**


	5. Preparations

**I think this might be shorter than others, but it's the same word count. About 1,829 so it isn't. Maybe I'm just paranoid.**

**So school has started already! But it's already Friday so I guess it doesn't really matter since it's the weekend! YAY! So happy! **

**We're starting this chapter with Prussia so enjoy it :D (I prefer calling him Prussia but that's his country and not himself but I'll call him that here anyways!)**

**Chapter 5: Preparations**

* * *

><p>"Kesesesese!" Gilbert yelled. "I'm done paperwork!"<p>

"No you're not." Roderich grinned as he piled stacks of papers that needed to be signed.

"I get that I'm the one and only awesome king but even I have to have breaks as well!" Glibert complained.

"Did I hear complaining?" A voice said from out the office Roderich and Gilbert were in.

"N-No! Of course not! Now carry on Elizaveta!" Gilbert stuttered.

"Well if you say so." Then she left.

"Anyways the awesome me hasn't seen you around recently. Why are you here?"

"Because you know our enemy? Messengers have returned saying they're plotting something."

"There's now way they could reach the awesome country of Prussia. We have a vast ocean separating us."

"Yeah but what if they used the a region to get near us?" Roderich asked as it clicked in Prussia's head.

"We have to stop them!"

"Unfortunately we can't do anything until Arthur has a proper ceremony of being king."

"He hasn't had that yet?!" Gilbert said, shocked.

"Yeah. Until he's crowned king he can't receive help from outside kingdoms or else he'll have to forfeit." Roderich elaborated.

Suddenly a knock on the door drove their attentions to it.

"Who is it?" Roderich asked in a cold voice.

"Yao."

* * *

><p>"Okay Erica watch." Arthur closed his eyes then said, "Shadow of Death."<p>

A menacing dark aura came towards Erica and stayed on top of her marking her fall to the ground as it wounded her and made her excessively breath faster and faster. "Arthur! Stop, it hurts! The curse-"

"Light of Life." Arthur chanted as a bright magic circle appeared beneath Erica and shined radiantly.

"My power and magic have been restored?" Erica asked then was able to stand up. "Who did you learn this from?"

"Matthew." Arthur answered.

"I can't believe it- Nii-Sama and I begged so much and I was even chased by polar bears for him to teach you but he does it without telling us." Erica trailed off.

"I never knew you and Basch knew him."

"We do. We know everyone who lives here because of the paperwork. But the last king he's blessed and taught the art of the Maple Leaves to betrayed him and was forced to live here to escape him." Erica started, "You see the only reason that king was able to win was due to Matthew teaching him powerful Maple Leaf spells. That's why he wants nothing to do with kings anymore."

"But he taught me?"

"Did he know you were a king?"

"Now that you mention in he cut me off before I was able to tell him." Arthur remarked.

"You should probably tell him next time you two encounter. He'll probably be devastated though."

"That aside, have you gotten the teacher you were talking about?"

"She isn't available but maybe by the time you master bubble and the spells Matthew taught she'll be able to teach you." Erica smiled. "Now let's work on your bubbles."

* * *

><p>"Evade faster!" Basch ordered as he sent more bombs after him.<p>

"Bubble!" Arthur chanted as five bubbles appeared and countered the fire bombs and made a huge explosion. During the explosion Arthur yelled, "Shadow of Death!"

The smoke cleared up and Arthur expected Basch wailing on the ground but saw no one in his magic circle of death.

"You have a fatal weakness to that spell." Basch explained as he kicked Arthur but he was able to guard. "If you're not in the circle it won't effect them. You should create something with Erica to make a barrier so they can't leave."

Basch raised his wand and sparks were shot from the tip. Arthur jumped high to avoid the fire on the ground then made his wand and Basch's chest come in contact as he said again, "Shadow of Death."

Basch's eyes widened as the magic circle widened before him and the curse came in contact before he was able to escape. He grunted in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

"Are you okay?!" Arthur asked as he approached Basch.

"Naive." Basch smirked, "Fire bomb."

Arthur fell to the ground unconscious.

"Erica take him to the infirmary to get healed. I'll go patrol. Tell him he could go and get a new job." Basch instructed as he walked away. He lifted his sleeve paled to the point of white. "I have to go to Michelle."

* * *

><p>"Not again." Arthur moaned as he rose up from the infirmary bed.<p>

"The healers are on break so I tried my best to heal you, I'm sorry it's not my strength." Erica apologized.

"No I'm fine. Thank you."

Suddenly a knock on the front doors to the mansion caught their attention.

"I'll get it." Arthur said as he got our of bed and opened the front door. He saw a man with brown hair tied to the side and wore a suit he was unfamiliar with and a red scarf slowly swaying in the wind.

"Ai ya!" The man smiled. "I've got mail for the King of Magic, Arthur aru."

Arthur took the letter he held out then asked, "Who are you?"

"Yao." The man introduced.

Almost immediately Arthur yelled, "Kiku's looking for you!"

Yao sighed, "I know but I can't confront him after I've lost my own Region Wars aru."

"Please just see him or else he'll make a full on attack on me."

Yao stayed silent for a second, "He threatened you.. I'll go see him but you have to come aru."

"Wha- Why?! I have to run my country."

"The Magic Kingdom was able to function without you for years already, I think they can run without you for a week. Anyways open the letter aru."

Arthur nodded, while sulking on the inside because the truth hit him hard, then read the letter out loud, "Hey you lazy piece of a king. How could you not be crowned king?! I know you want the one and only amazing Gilbert to attend the ceremony but I can't! Kesesese~ Hurry though!"

"Oh! I totally forgot!" Erica noticed, "We'll have the ceremony in three days. I'll get the priest." And she ran off.

"Well I guess I'll be staying here. Please take care of me aru." Yao smiled as he walked in the house.

"I'll show you the guest room." Arthur showed him the way there.

* * *

><p>"Michelle? Are you here?" Basch asked as he entered a run down shop.<p>

"I told Erica earlier that I'm busy and could teach the king later." Michelle reminded him as she took a sip of her green tea.

"No that's not what I need right now. Can you check my arm out?" Basch asked.

Michelle looked at him confused but rolled up his sleeves and gasped. "Who did this?!"

"King, but I know he can't reverse it. He's embedded the curse inside me, not on me." Basch explained as he flinched when Michelle touched his wrist.

"To heal it you would probably need a level fifty healing spell."

"You have enough magic to do it?"

"Of course not. I'm not some kind of goddess." Michelle casually responded. "we'll probably need about six high class healers, including me, or if not available about twelve amateur healers. Infirmary healers don't count."

"I know. Can you gather them for me?" Basch asked.

"Depends how long you can handle it without collapsing every second of the day."

"I can last probably a year."

"Then I could gather them for you. Tell your precious sister that I won't be able to teach king for a while."

"I won't forget to and thanks in advance if I really can't hold it anymore." Basch stood up and walked out of the shop. The curse didn't have immediate effects if cast in the person's body which was really fortunate for Basch but that didn't stop his worrying.

"Nii-Sama!" Erica called behind him.

"Hello Erica." He greeted while patting her head.

"Nii-Sama we're holding the ceremony for Arthur to becoming king." Erica said as she fully enjoyed him patting her head.

"Oh, when?" Basch asked.

"Three days from now. I've already spread the word to the capital and received the okay from the priest." Erica muttered something under her breath that was too fast for Basch to understand.

"What?"

"Yao's here."

"That means Matthew is back already? That was too quick."

"No that's not it. Matthew isn't back, only Yao. And he's the messenger for Prussia's Gilbert." Erica elaborated.

"I see. He's at the house with Arthur?"

Erica nodded. "Help me prepare for the ceremony Nii-Sama."

"Okay let's ask the tailor for the king's suit."

The two soon walked away into the tailor's shop and ordered the suit.

* * *

><p>"Okay repeat after me aru." Yao said for the fifth time, "I take on the legacy to become the king and will not abuse my rights and will not be selfish and take everything. I will do everything in my power to make this country a brighter one and climb the ranks and win the Region Wars. If not I promise to make up and do one thing the citizen's decide for, be it humiliating or be it a sin, I take on the legacy as the next King Of Magic."<p>

Arthur groaned as he repeated it.

"Ai ya! More expression!"

So he repeated it again with more expression, thanks to his acting and 'the theory of voice projection,' he was able to get the okay from Yao. "Then after you say some inspiring speech. Do you want to hear Gilbert's?"

"Yes!"

Yao stood up and put his left leg on his chair while pointing his left thumb towards himself, "I vow to make everyone as awesome as I am now! But I'll be even more awesome once I win! Kesesesese~"

Arthur laughed, "And the people agreed?"

"Well they shrugged at first but the clapping and cheering caught on." Yao laughed as well.

"Did you watch it?"

"No I wasn't allowed. A magician recorded it with magic and showed me it as a favour."

"We're back!" Erica announced at the door. "Where are you Arthur?"

"In the first guest room!" Arthur replied.

It wasn't long until Erica and Basch were in the same room. In Erica's hands held a beautiful long dark blue cape that had a high collar that was tied together with a black tie that dropped until it reached his beige coloured pants and black boots that were high enough to reach his knees and had a golden fabric decorating the top. Then for his shirt it was just his basic dress shirt with a vest that was the same shade of blue as his cape.

In Basch's hands held a set of plain white gloves and a small red and gold crown with a small golden cross on top.

"Who is that supposed to be for?" Arthur asked.

"You." Erica smiled as she handed him the clothes and Basch handed him the gloves and the crown. "Hurry and try it on!"

Arthur picked up the clothes, "O-Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Well isn't that great Arthur? You gave Basch a curse and you don't even know about it. How great.<strong>

**Roderich - Austria**

**Elizaveta - Hungary**

**Michelle - Seychelles (Though I'm not too sure that's her rightful name. But I don't think she was officially give one so...)**

**Next chapter we will cut the chase and just go straight to the crowning! Well partially because there's really nothing to do next after this chapter except for that and partially because literally nothing happened in this chapter. Maybe I just think there's nothing because I read this like- how many times already? Even though there still might be some mistakes XD**

**Oh and changed the title- again. First it's Region Wars, then it's Perfect Isn't Enough Here and now it's Insignificant. I was thinking hardly over many titles and got consult from my sister (thanks a ton but I still wasn't able to get it from you), my friends (honestly you guys didn't help at all), and basically myself (oh yeah. You're the best. You helped the most!). Insignificant will play a big role in the future unless I change it, _again. _Because honestly the first title was SO boring and the second didn't seem to fit. I'll probably change the summary once more and picture too. That hasn't been changed since the beginning so there's like a 70% chance that will change (but don't focus on the 70%, think of the 30% ;D).**

**Sorry for the long rant!**

**Reviews are appreciated~~~  
>-AoiHikaru<strong>

**Published: Janurary 9, 2015**


	6. Officially

**And I apologize for no chapter last week! I can't even make an excuse. It literally just left my mind and when I was in the bus I suddenly remembered. Yeah so- yeah... Sorry.**

**Chapter 6: Officially **

* * *

><p>"I take on the legacy to become the king and will not abuse my rights and will not be selfish and take everything. I will do everything in my power to make this country a brighter one and climb the ranks and win the Region Wars. If not I promise to make up and do one thing the citizen's decide for, be it humiliating or be it a sin, I take on the legacy as the next King Of Magic," Arthur vowed with his absolutely perfect smile that he used when winning awards. He was on top of a balcony of a tall tower where he could see everyone and everyone could see him.<p>

The crowd erupted in cheers and claps. Confetti spewed everywhere and everyone was happy that he was chosen their king. The priest walked into view and he handed the king a staff, "Will you take the staff and stay with this country through sickness and health?"

_Sounds like I'm getting married... _Arthur said in his head but nevertheless agreed, "I promise."

"Now for your speech." The priest walked away.

"Even though I'm new to this world you all gladly accept me I thank you for that." Arthur started, "I hope we get along together! And even if I lose I won't be a sore loser and will do the favour for you. Anything you request I'll be sure to follow. But I hope that won't happen because I wish that we win!"

The crowd cheered louder and louder.

Arthur bowed, "But if perhaps I ever die. Then I want this place to try its best to win. Please. And that's that! Thank you!"

Perhaps none heard his last words since the cheering was so loud to the point that ear plugs weren't working. Without knowing what else to say he ran out of view from the balcony and stopped when he saw Basch, Erica and Yao.

"Nice speech but I couldn't quite hear the last part." Yao smiled as he patted him on the back.

"Very well said indeed." Basch complimented, which Arthur was happy about since he never really got any praises from him.

"Can I remove these clothes now?" Arthur asked as he pointed to his crown and held out the staff.

"Not yet, there's an after party at the plaza and you have to attend it." Erica explained but got the staff from him, "I have to lock this up so you three go ahead."

Basch nodded then led Yao and Arthur into the crowded plaza that was filled with food and street performers.

"Arthur you have to sit up on the stage on that red chair and meet with various of people good luck." Basch said as he pointed to a large stage.

Reluctantly, Arthur sat on the red chair and saw the filled plaza. It was more or less the population of his county with at least a few more people living out of the capital or the people who just didn't want to come to the after party. It didn't really occur to him that he actually had a country to rule. He was the king of the magic.

Suddenly people started lining up, business men, adults, teenagers and even the old. He enjoyed talking with every single one of them. Suddenly a group of kids were the next and they held a story book.

"Read it to us please!" A cute little boy asked as he held it up.

"Of course!" Arthur agreed as the kids swarmed around him. In a story voice he always used when volunteering at the library he started, "Once upon a time there was a lonely mundane man that was named, Oliver who met a boy named Gilen who sent him to a whole new world. There Oliver saw the good side of life by meeting fairies such as Allen and Kuro and he happily lived in that world forever."

"Wait that's not the end!" A girl with twin tails mentioned before Arthur closed the book. She handed him a paper with crayon scribbling everywhere. It read, "Part 2."

"Okay." Arthur continued, "Then suddenly Oliver saw his family in his own world and couldn't decide to stay with Charles, Allen and Kuro or with his family. But then-?"

"The end is for you to decide!" A girl with short black hair exclaimed. "Happy or sad ending?"

"Well in my opinion each way Oliver goes with it'll be sad." Arthur admitted. "So I think he should just go to both worlds and go back and forth."

"What if he could only stay in one world?" A brown haired boy asked.

"Then he should stay where he wants to stay. If he wants to be showered with the love of his family or keep his exciting adventure with his friends is all dependant on how much he loves who." Arthur returned the book. "Thank you for showing me this book. It reminds me of my situation a bit."

The children smiled and walked off satisfied.

What seemed to be eternal finally ended as the plaza emptied until there was none in sight besides Basch, Yao and Erica. It was like there was no party or celebration had ever happened since all the townspeople cleaned up so that there was not single trace of confetti ever seen.

"Shall we go home?" Erica asked.

"We shall." Arthur smiled.

* * *

><p>"Ready to leave aru?" Yao asked as he hung by Arthur's doorway.<p>

"Just wait, I have to add a few more clothes." Arthur said as he shoved a change of clothes in his backpack and a refillable pack of water along with his wallet then threw it on his back. With his wand attached on his belt he walked out of the mansion with Yao and was greeted by Erica and Basch.

"Farewell Arthur." Erica smiled. "As soon as you're in danger remember to chant teleport while holding this paper." Then she handed him a paper with a flower symbol, "It's connected to my wand so no matter where I am you'll be teleported to me."

"Don't die." Basch bluntly stated.

"I'll make sure I don't. If anything is going to kill me it's your bombs."

Basch grinned, "At least you know."

"Ready aru?" Yao asked.

"Yeah. Bye Basch, Erica, see you later!"

The two's silhouettes faded into the horizon.

"Shall we go inside?" Erica asked.

Basch nodded, "Paperwork needs to be done."

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Gilbert screeched. "When's that messenger going to be back?! I gave him my teleportation paper! He should be back already!"<p>

"Calm down." Roderich said. "He's probably doing something to help Arthur."

"Yeah so stop yelling or fry pans.." Elizaveta threatened with a killing aura.

"I'm trying to but- if _he _gets in touch with the new region and takes it over he'll easily invade our region." Gilbert frowned. "If he invades us then all the colonies we have in the other two regions will be under their jurisdiction and they'll have access to each region."

"We should help them quickly." Elizaveta sighed, "But we have no idea if he was crowned king yet."

"We'll just have to wait." Roderich declared, obviously irritated.

* * *

><p>"Does Kiku already know we're coming?" Arthur asked as the two of them were riding a carriage they were able to hop into.<p>

"I don't think so. Well he'll immediately let us in once he knows I'm here aru." Yao proudly exclaimed.

"I'm not too sure about that." After Arthur said that they stayed quiet for a while until he asked, "Do you know Matthew?"

Yao stayed quiet, "Why wouldn't I know him?"

"I heard he was wanted from Kiku." Arthur started, "But no one ever explained why."

"You see, the first time we've met was during my Region War when I was still king." Yao explained, "He helped _him _so much that if it wasn't for Matthew then he would've lost to me in no time aru. Our Region War was the longest with thirty years. Gilbert's was the shortest with about seventeen years aru."

"But who's _he_! Everyone keeps say _him_!" Arthur yelled frustrated.

Yao sighed, "His name is Ivan, King of Melee, and named his region Russia aru."

"He's the one who betrayed Matthew?"

"Yeah, once it was clear he was winning he threw him away just like that." Yao kicked a rock to emphasize Matthew being kicked, "But Matthew escaped and is now wanted aru."

"You see," Arthur confessed, "He's supposed to be looking for you but you're here with me right now so I'm kind of scared."

"It's okay, I assure you he's not at Russia. He can't be. That's just impossible. Matthew isn't stupid enough to go north west aru." Yao reassured.

"I hope that's the case." Arthur trailed off.

* * *

><p>"Nii-Sama." Erica called out, "Are you feeling well?"<p>

Basch snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Erica, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It just seems your zoning off. Would you like me to finish your paperwork while you take a break?" Erica asked.

"That'd be great." Basch said while rubbing his temples before leaving Erica alone with the stacks of paperwork, "I owe you one."

As he shut the door behind him he collapsed while panting heavily. He curled up in a ball and heaved a heavy sigh, "The curse is taking effect faster than expected." With support of the wall he was barely able to stand up. He reached for a summoning paper and held it out, "Summon."

A red dragon appeared and rubbed it's head in Basch's neck after he saw how much his master was suffering. Basch patted him back then whispered, "To Michelle please."

The dragon nodded as Basch climbed onto its back and the two flew to the run down shop Michelle was at before. As the dragon swooped down he carefully let Basch fall then disappeared.

"Thanks." Basch looked at his summoning paper then slowly walked into the run down shop again. As usual the place was darkened and filled with shelves covered with dirt or something among those lines. On the shelves were jars filled with either liquids the glowed or were just too horrifying to make any kid cry and throw up. As he turned a hallway there was a bunch of miscellaneous stuff lined up against the wall. Things like random masks and heads of deer were the majority of the miscellaneous objects though.

"Michelle?" Basch called out. "Are you here?"

There was no response.

Basch sighed, "I have to wait for her."

"Is someone here?" A shaky voice said.

Basch looked confused at the room where Michelle usually stayed at. It wasn't her voice but instead a boy's, "Yes, I'm Basch."

The door slammed open revealing a boy with brown hair, "Are you the Basch that has a curse?"

Basch nodded, "That's me. Who are you?"

"Feliciano."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for skipping out last week! I can't believe it- I haven't even worked on this Fanfiction. Well partially because I'm in the process of making this one shot but whatever. I also downloaded RPG Maker VX Ace Lite (since I'm poor) and I'm just fumbling with that as well. Though still- I can't believe I skipped a week.<strong>

**I sincerely apologize.**

**So Arthur is now officially king! Congratulations to him! (Though he should have been crowned before...)**

**Well I'll take my leave. If I feel guilty enough (which most likely won't happen) I might update this Sunday!**

**See ya~~**

**Published: January 23, 2015**


	7. Reached It

**Heyo~ I'm so sorry for that messup! Thank you Dreiks for reviewing about that screw up! If that ever happens again don't hesitate to PM or review about it! **

**Chapter 7: Reached It**

* * *

><p>"Kiku-Sama!" A guard yelled into the throne room and fell onto his knees. "Magic King has been spotted near the borders!"<p>

Suddenly taking interest Kiku looked at the guard, "Send Meimei."

"Yes!" The guard agreed then ran out of the throne room.

There he sat, staring at the wall for a second, "I forgot to ask if he was with someone."

* * *

><p>"We should be around the border by now aru," Yao stated then saw a sign that had a sword, "Yup we're in the Melee territory now aru."<p>

"Great, I bet you they're going to send people to ambush us already." Arthur joked.

"Give it up!" A girl yelled.

"I was just joking though!" He panicked.

"Nice to see you Meimei aru." Yao smiled as he walked up to her and held a hand out for her to shake.

_So the girl's name is Meimei..._ Arthur took note of it.

Meimei slapped his hand, "Get away from me. My orders were to get rid of Magic King. I have no orders of doing anything for you."

"This is what you've become of aru?" Yao said concerned. "I'm sorry I've been gone but I had to help Gilbert."

Meimei ignored him and took out a katana and pointed it towards Arthur, "I'll kill you."

"Let's see about that." Arthur provoked, even though he knew he had absolutely no chance of winning.

Meimei charged in and thrust her katana forward but Arthur dodged it and threw bubbles at her. Unfortunately the spell had yet to be mastered so it flew at such a slow pace that Meimei only had to move a few steps to dodge all of them.

When she slashed Arthur jumped back pretty far then chanted, "Shadow of Death!"

The magic circle surrounded Meimei and she was about to jump out when Arthur's yell made her flinch, "Barrier!" A dark sphere was made on top of her so she wasn't able to escape.

_Thanks Erica for making the barrier with me, _Arthur thanked in his head then walked over to Meimei. She was suffering underneath the dark aura and tightly gripping the ground with her left hand with the sword's hilt being crushed in her right. "Do you want me to release you? If you don't want to-"

"No! move Arthur aru!" Yao yelled as he held a hand out to push the magic king but he was too late. Meimei was able to get her sword out of barrier and stab Arthur in his abdomen.

Arthur grunted as he fell, blood splattering everywhere as the magic circle disappeared but the curse still remaining. He rested on the dirty ground while he clutched his wound that no matter what he did kept leaking blood. His faced paled as he was about to cast Light of Life but was knocked unconscious due to blood loss.

Meimei, being the strong lieutenant she is, she stood up perfectly even with the curse hindering her. She was about to deal the last blow when Yao stood in her path. "Move." She coldly ordered.

"No way." Yao glared, "Meimei I never knew you could be this ruthless aru."

"You don't know the real me. You two are coming with me to Kiku-Sama. Unless he dies before we reach him." She smirked.

"You-" Yao was about to criticize her further but instead held it in and tended to Arthur's wounds, "I know a weak healing spell Gilbert taught me aru. Heal." A small light appeared and closed the king's wounds but his face was still pale and was panting heavily. Yao slung the boy on his shoulders and then walked with Meimei. "You better not be tricking us and bring us where more soldiers are aru."

"I would if it weren't only the king." Meimei sighed, "If he would want something it's to see you instead of the magic king's head on a platter."

And the two stayed silent for a long time.

"So when did you learn magic? I'm pretty sure you were a missile." Meimei asked.

"Gilbert."

"Why did you?"

"Too much information will be revealed."

Meimei frowned, "Is it because I almost killed your companion?"

Yao quietly nodded.

Meimei frowned even more and had a 'Don't touch me' aura.

* * *

><p>"Oh, if it isn't Yao?" Kiku asked as Meimei, Yao with Arthur on his back walked into the throne room. Access granted since Meimei was with them. "Didn't I say to kill him?"<p>

"If there was a choice between the death of the king and Yao then you'd choose Yao so I based my decision off that. I apologize." Meimei bowed.

"Well it's fine. Yao I've been wanting to see you." Kiku said as he stood up from his chair and stood in front of him. "I can't believe you left me."

"It was because Ivan and Gilbert had a thing going on and they were struggling. I had to help them aru."

Kiku sighed then hugged him, "It's okay. Now that you're here I'm happy."

Yao hugged him back then dropped Arthur. Realizing this once Arthur groaned he moved away and looked at Arthur's wounds again, "Kiku can you help me tend his wounds? Meimei dealt some serious damage aru."

There was no response for a while so Yao turned around. Kiku and Meimei had seemed to be at the top of the throne with their place being replaced by dozens of Melee soldiers.

"To the prison they go." Kiku ordered with a sick grin, "Oh Yao, still naive as ever."

Yao widened his eyes. "How dare you!" He and Arthur started being detained by the heavily armoured guards. "How dare you trick me! We'll escape aru!"

And the two headed to the prison cells in the basement.

"Are you happy?" Kiku asked looking at the corner of his eyes.

"Why of course!" A wicked laugh resounded.

* * *

><p>A cold drop of water splashed on Arthur's nose causing him to slowly open his eyes. His hands twitched and felt a damp and cold stone flooring and as he tried moving his body it rejected leaving him laying on the ground. Was the wound still on his body? Luckily his wand was right next to his legs so with his sore arms he reached for them and chanted, "L-Light of Life."<p>

Nothing appeared. _Is it because I'm worn out? _

With nothing to do Arthur scanned the chamber and saw the prison bars. Now it was obvious to him that he was stuck in a prison cell and knowing they were heading to the Melee Kingdom before he passed out he assumed they were probably in Kiku's basement or something along those lines.

He looked at the other side of the room and stared at the only light source, the window, but it also had bars as well. As his eyes wandered he saw Yao leaning against the corner of the cell sleeping.

_I probably have enough to teleport back to Erica but I'm not sure if I have enough strength to bring Yao with me, _Arthur thought. _I wish I would've learnt more healing magic that didn't require lots of strength when I was still learning magic with Erica._

"Aru~" Yao snored.

Arthur smiled then made another effort to sit up. After struggling he was finally able to sit up but his hands were behind him supporting his body. He had to think of another way to get out of the situation without the teleportation. _But I guess I'll just have to rely on the blessing._

* * *

><p>"Feliciano."<p>

"I see." He observed the shaking man, "Are you a first class healer?"

Feliciano nodded, "Michelle told me to check out the curse and if I could do then she'll do a favour for me. But I might not-" He shook his head, "No I have to do it! He needs my help!"

Basch rolled up his sleeve and then showed him his purple arm.

"May I touch?" Feliciano asked.

Basch nodded, "Please don't poke at it though. It hurts."

Feliciano was about to do it until he cowered into a corner of the room, "I can't do it! I'm scared! Ludwig! Save me!"

Basch sighed, "Shall I roll my sleeves down?"

"No!" Feliciano yelled as he ran back to him and stared and the purple arm. "What kind of curse it this?"

Basch sat quiet for a while recalling the memory when Arthur cast it, "Shadow of Death."

Feliciano seemed like he didn't know it since he started playing with his fingers while zoning off. "I'm sorry, I've never heard of that spell before."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't know about it either until it was cast into me."

The healer grabbed hold of a part of his hand that wasn't contaminated by the curse and brought it closer to his face. He returned the arm gently onto Basch's lap and then chanted, "O' Heaven's wishes, O' Archangel may you bless this lamb who seemed to have hurt himself along his walk, " He changed his hand position, "Under the jurisdiction of this worshipper listen to my pleads and heal this lamb," At this point Feliciano started sweating beads and was shutting his eyes tightly. He muttered a few things in a different language then opened his eyes that had changed from brown to amber. "Heal!"

A bright warming light that had stars flying out appeared in Feliciano's hands. He held them in front of the cursed arm and kept the spell running for about a minute already. The effects haven't gotten better but Basch regained strength.

Feliciano sweated more and more before he just collapsed to the ground and panted. His eyes were half open and now brown as he moaned, "I-I need pasta."

Basch looked at him confused, "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, so I added Basch and Feliciano at the end there.<strong>

**Human names if you didn't know:**

**Meimei - Taiwan**

**So yeah, thanks to all those favourited and followed :3 **

**Published: Feburary 8, 2015**


	8. Looping

**Thank you guest so much for reviewing :D**

**So yeah I update. I have a lot of chapters already made after this. I just- don't update. I have no idea why I don't! But it's just a thing. I have stuff to do. Like figure out how the hell MMD works! It's so freaking hard! Please review or PM me any tips!**

**So yeah enjoy~~**

**Chapter 8: Looping**

* * *

><p>Thanks to the Maple's Blessings Arthur finally recovered fully from the wound in his abdomen and it only took about twenty minutes. He got up and stretched his body. Yao was still sound asleep and the evening had just begun. He walked towards the small window and tugged on the bars. No use.<p>

Arthur gave up with the bars and shook Yao to try to wake him up. "Yao wake up."

Yao groaned while reluctantly opening his eyes, "Aru?"

"Oh great!" Arthur grinned. "You're awake. Hungry?"

"You have food aru?" Yao asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, packed some of my scones." Arthur grabbed his backpack from his side, "Luckily they didn't take my backpack."

Yao's tiredness immediately disappeared as his eyes shined for food, "Ai ya!"

Arthur took out a container and opened it up. There laid burnt scones that smelled like charcoal. Yao gaped at the horrible sight of them. "Take one!" Arthur exclaimed.

Hesitantly he reached out for one and bit into it. A mixture of salty and charcoal filled his mouth as he finally swallowed the lump of a 'food' down his throat. "Ai ya! I'm full now aru," he lied.

"Oh really?" Arthur said as he put the container back in his backpack, "I never knew they filled you that much."

"Yeah me either aru."

Suddenly loud clacking stopped their conversation and made them quiet. Appearing in front of their cell was Kiku and Meimei. Kiku had a grin on his face while Meimei was dozing off beside him.

"Like your new place, Yao?" Kiku asked.

"I love it aru." Yao sarcastically answered, "I can feel the betrayal lingering."

"What happened?" Arthur said as he remembered he was passed out.

"Kiku hugged me then left me and had the guards lock us here aru." Yao glared.

"It's not my fault you fell into such a low levelled trap," Kiku smirked, "If you didn't trust people too easily then maybe you would be in one of my guest rooms already."

"Why should we be moved to guest rooms when we enjoy this cell?" Yao provoked.

Kiku clicked his tongue made his cape flow in the air with one arm movement, "As you please." Then he left with the dozing Meimei.

Yao sighed, "My relationship had always been rocky with him after Ivan invaded my part of the region. It's like he was disappointed with me aru after I lost."

Arthur stood up and started examining the damp and cold stone to check if there was a crack of some sort that they could break to escape, "Why can't you two just have a proper conversation and talk things out?"

"Well how could we have a proper conversation if we're separated by lines of iron bars aru?"

Knocking on another piece of stone Arthur replied, "Then we'll get out of here and get your proper conversation with him then after we could return."

Yao nodded, "It might be difficult but it won't hurt to try aru."

"That's the spirit!" Arthur grinned then found a hollow stone. He turned to his companion, "Have anything that could break?"

Yao reached for his pocket and showed him metal balls, "I was a Missile, what do you think aru?"

"Go for it." Arthur said as he backed away.

Yao concentrated as the metal ball slipped out of his hands and came in contact with the hollow stone. Fortunately it didn't make a loud bang. When the smoke cleared up there was a dark hole. He leaned over it and couldn't see anything at all either.

"I'll go but you have carry me up immediately." Arthur volunteered as he got ready to jump into it. Yao nodded then the king jumped in.

Suddenly loud unfamiliar groans echoed as Arthur shrieked for help, "Yao now! There are monsters down here!"

Reacting in an instant Yao leaned down and extended his hand for Arthur to take. Their hands linked as Yao used his upper body strength and threw Arthur up then himself after. Arthur panted heavily with shock still plastered on his face. It was like he's seen ghost or some kind of monster. Yao was about to pat him on the back until Arthur flinched and backed away.

"Sorry, what's down there is horrifying." Arthur sighed as he covered his left eye with left arm. He was trembling and shaking, "I swear those were mutants and they wanted to kill me."

Yao's eyes widened as he recalled a memory from the past. _I was just joking about those- I didn't think Kiku would actually make them aru! _

Suddenly a dirty yellow tail starting slithering out of the hole. Yao grabbed a metal ball from his pocket and aimed for the window causing it to explode. He grabbed Arthur then placed two papers in his hands and threw him outside, "You'll be safe if you run. I'll catch up to you later aru."

"Wha- no!" Arthur yelled but the look in his eyes made him run. He opened his hand as tears streamed from his face. One read, "Gilbert," and the other read, "Yao." There he fully understood the plan. He wanted him to report to Gilbert then return. Yao had a wand for healing so he didn't have to worry about not having an error during teleportation to him.

Wiping his tears Arthur held up Gilbert's paper and chanted, "Teleport!"

* * *

><p>Arthur opened his eyes and saw that he was in a wooden room. There were luxurious couches on different side with a coffee table separating them. On the sides littered bookshelves with various books with various dates that he couldn't remember. It wasn't anything he's learnt in history. He turned and saw a desk full of high piles of paper. Then he noticed Gilbert's teleportation paper had disappeared and only Yao's was left. He shoved Yao's into his pocket with Erica's then walked around the paperwork.<p>

There sat Gilbert snoring off with his right hand supporting his head. Arthur really wanted to draw on his face but remembered his companion still in the Melee Territory. He shook Gilbert who seemed like he was never going to give up since Arthur's been shaking him for a few minutes already. Soon he realized it was pretty dark so he opened the curtains.

"Gah! The light!" Gilbert groaned as he jumped to try to block it from reaching his eyes.

"Rise and shine."

Gilbert couldn't figure the voice out at all until his eyes were finally able to adjust to the brightness of the sun and see the boy. "Wait- how are you here?"

"The first time you see me in a while and this is how you greet me." Arthur pouted, "Yao gave me his teleportation paper to you."

"Where's Yao?"

Arthur stood quiet, "He gave me yours to request for help. He's at Kiku's manor in the basement and we discovered some monsters then we got attacked and then- the paper and I'm here!"

Gilbert nodded, understanding, "Kesesese. He's my messenger. I suppose the awesome me could lend you a hand. Though he didn't report whether or not you were crowned king."

Arthur's face lit up, "I was and thank you!"

"Elizaveta! Roderich!" Gilbert yelled. There was no reply and no sign of anyone at the door. It was like he was ignored. "Elizaveta! Roderich!"

Finally the two walked through the door, but looked irritated.

"Oh, this is the new Magic King?" Roderich asked as he pointed to Arthur.

"Kesesese, that's right."

"How'd he get here? All visitors have to come at front to get in." Elizaveta said as she remembered no one knocking at the front gates.

"No, I got here from a teleportation paper given by Yao. He's in danger." Arthur explained.

"Anyways the awesome me leaves you two in charge of the country! Young master there does all the paperwork! The awesome me will be helping the Magic King." Gilbert stated.

Roderich groaned but stopped himself half way remembering Elizaveta might kill him.

Gilbert held Arthur's hand, "Teleport to him already!"

Arthur nodded then chanted while holding Yao's teleportation paper up, "Teleport!"

Nothing happened. "Teleport! Teleport! Damn this bloody paper."

Gilbert snatched the paper out of his hands and held up his cross, "Teleport."

And nothing happened again.

"Did their magic fail?" Elizaveta asked Roderich but only received a shrug as an answer.

"His wand is broken!" Gilbert exclaimed. "We have to journey all the way back to the Melee!"

"Not necessarily. I have a teleportation paper to my friend who's in the capital of my kingdom." Arthur said as he held up Erica's teleportation paper.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Gilbert screeched.

_Ugh, he's as loud as I remembered him to be, _Arthur said inwardly then bowed at Elizaveta and Roderich and chanted, "Teleport!"

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Thank you so much!" Feliciano smiled as he rubbed his full stomach. Beside him was around ten empty plates of pasta.<p>

"Y-you're welcome." Basch moaned as he handed the waitress sixty sorues to pay for the whole meal. As much as the curse hurt, the loss of money always hurt as well. Once the waitress left he got up, "Well I'll be taking my leave, I'll come back to Michelle's shop if I feel horrible."

"Ve~ But next time I'll try to completely heal you!" Feliciano smiled.

Basch smiled, "Thank you." Then he left the restaurant to return to Erica. _I hope she never finds out about this._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Basch everybody knows Erica is going to figure out one day or another. All you could do is appear as much as you could and enjoy it before she finds out and makes most of your appearances angsty. Well Erica will turn WAY more angsty once she figures out as well. Like they will literally be more miserable. I feel bad for them XD<strong>

**See ya~  
><strong>

**Published: Feburary 27, 2015**


End file.
